Severus
by Aelwing
Summary: Pensées de Severus Rogue. Ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 7, ARIERE !                     Ca se passe pendant le tomme 7 ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, passez vote chemin ! Pour les autres, vous etes tous les bienvenus !


La mort de Severus… 

-

-

Attention !!!!!!!!!! Ceci est les pensées de Severus Rogue (ou Severus Snape, comme vous voulez) lorsqu'il meurt, dans le SEPTIEME tome de Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Deathy Hollow's !!

Ceux qui veulent attendre de l'avoir en francais, passez votre chemin !!!!

-

-

-

-

Ey merde ! Je vais mourir sans avoir fini mon travail. Sans avoir dit ce que je doit dire à Potter…

Potter…

Qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr, cette réplique du Potter senior, qui as réussi à se faire aimer de Lily… Ma si belle, si intelligente, et si inaccessible Lily…

Par Merlin, j'ai tout gâché entre nous, et pourtant, je ne le voulais pas. C'est la seule chose que je ne voulais pas faire de ma vie, et je l'ai faite… Je l'ai éloigné de moi, simplement par orgueil et par fierté mal placée…

Quel imbécile ! Elle étais, elle est la femme de ma vie… Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme qu'elle. Jamais…

Mais elle as préféré Potter. Je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance de toute manière contre lui. Mais j'aurais pu rester son ami, et faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'intéresse jamais à lui… Mai j'ai tout gâché. Simplement parce que j'ai écouté les mauvaises personnes… Et que j'ai cru qu'elles disaient vrai. Alors que Lily ma prouvait le contraire deux fois par semaines…

Mais j'ai été trop con pour m'en rendre compte, trop omnibulé par ma haine pour ce ruminant et son cabot ! Et leur loup-garou. Même s'il essayait des fois de les contenir.

…

Je vais peut-être la revoir, si il y a quelque chose après la mort. Il est hors de question que je reste en temps que fantôme. Si oui, je pourrais revoir la femme que j'ai toujours aimé.

J'aime tout de Lily. Ses yeux surtout… Mais aussi son caractère si entier et si franc. Le contraire du mien, mais c'est pour ça qu'elle m'attirait comme une flamme… Elle était mon contraire. Trop opposée à moi malheureusement… Belle quand je suis laid, lumineuse quand je suis sombre, intelligente quand j'ai été assez bête pour l'éloigner de moi en agissant comme un imbécile, et pourtant Merlin saut qu'elle m'as laissé un grand nombre de "secondes chances"…

Merlin, même après plus de vingt ans, je l'aime toujours autant !

…

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort ont quitté mon champ de vision. Il me laisse agoniser seul, c'est bien son genre !… Et il n'as même jamais su que j'étais à Albus ! Et que ce timbré aux bonbons au citron m'as ordonné de le tuer ! Pas ce salopard qui as tué Lily, non... Albus lui-même !

Si il le savait, je me demande ce qu'il ferait...

Je le hais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr ! Il n'y as personne au monde que je déteste plus. Il as tué Lily !… Je préfère encore les deux Potter réunis à lui ! Eux, au moins, ils ne lui ont jamais fait autant de mal…

JE LE HAIS !!!!!

…

Deux yeux verts. Les yeux de Lily… Je suis déjà mort ?… Non, c'est encore trop douloureux pour que je soit mort…

Dans ce cas, c'est Potter…

Potter… Je dois lui dire… Mais je n'ai plus assez de forces pour ça !… Mais je peux lui montrer mes souvenirs !…

Non, il ne me croiras pas, pour lui, j'ai tué Albus pour Voldemort. Sauf si… Si il comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais il ne le croiras que si il comprend pourquoi je suis devenu espion… Donc que j'aime sa mère…

Je refuse de lui donner tout mes souvenirs d'elle ! Mais je peux lui en donner quelques uns…

Il faut que je me concentre, je ne laisserait pas ce salopard s'en sortir, même si pour ça je doit blesser le fils de Lily, et risquer sa vie !

Ca y est, les souvenirs sortent de moi… Pourvu que Potter les regarde !

…

Notre premières discussion.

Les interventions de Pétunia.

Le Poudlard Express.

Notre première dispute.

La rupture de notre amitié…

Mon offre à Dumbledore…

Et toutes nos discussions…

Celle qu'on as eu lorsque je lui ait dit que Voldemort voulait que je le tue...

Et la discussion où il m'as demandé de le tuer...

Y compris la dernière avant sa mort…

Et celles que j'ai eue avec son portrait, une fois directeur de Poudlard...

…

Il se rapproche de moi… Je l'attrape, et je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Potter… De Harry…

De Lily…

…

-Regardez… en… moi…

…

Mes forces me laissent…

Je tombe au sol…

Mes pensées vont si vite… Mais je me sent partir…

…

Ou que tu soit Lily, je vais te rejoindre…

…

Enfin…

-

-

Bon, c'est pas super, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire...

Vous en dites quoi ????

-


End file.
